marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Four (SuperOtto07)
Phase Four is the fourth part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It will begin with Black Widow and it will be concluded with the release of Fantastic Four. It is also the second Phase of the Multiverse Saga which began in Phase Three with Spider-Man: Far From Home. Synopsis Films Black Widow ''(2020) Natasha Romanoff finally gets her own Solo Movie in Marvel's 'Black Widow. Following the events of Marvel's'' Captain America: Civil War'', the former S.H.I.E.L.D. spy is under hiding, trying to forget the events of the Avengers' split up, but she is tortured by the memories of her past, as she is also hunted by the forces of General Ross, who has sent out the hitman Taskmaster to find Romanoff and bring her to him, leading to a chase all over Russia and Norway. ''Deadpool 3 ''(2020) The merk with a mouth makes his Marvel Cinematic debut in Marvel's ''Deadpool 3'', ready to kick some ass. When his now pregnant wife, Vanessa, brought back to life with time travel, is captured, Wade Wilson returns to being Deadpool to find out that Vanessa has been caught and experimented on by the evil mutant Slayback to become a mutant herself. Unable to save Vanessa in time, Wade witnesses as she turns into the mutant Copycat. To stop Slayback from making everyone in New York into a mutant, Wade makes a new X-Force, while also training Vanessa to control her newfound powers to that she can help him defeat Slayback and his army of mutants. ''The Eternals ''(2021) Making their entrance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's ''The Eternals are the descendants of the Celestials. When the evil Druig from Earth-3715 discovers his heritage to the Celestials, he realizes that his destiny is to destroy earth, but after completing his task he is teleported to Earth-616, and decides to destroy the earth there too. To stop him, the supposed humans Aaron, Ellie and Kai discover that they too are Eternals, and that their real names are Eros, Elysius and Ikaris. Their form together to enter space, and stop Druig before he can ruin not only their earth, but the multiverse all together. Doctor Strange II ''(2021) Doctor Stephen Strange returns in Marvel's '''Doctor Strange II, this time to stop his old friend Mordo after he throws a spell over all Wizards to make them dead in one week. Without a cure, Strange notices a rip between dimensions, making him travel through different worlds to find the cure hidden in another dimension. While Strange leaves, Christine Palmer decides to try training as a wizard, while her and Wong protect earth along with Strange's cape. Nova ''(2021) The Nova Corps get into action in Marvel's 'Nova. After his father was killed by the Mad Titan Thanos in 2003, the fifteen year old Sam Alexander joins the Nova Corps to protect Xandar, but in 2018 when Thanos invades it, he steals the power stone and destroys the entire planet. Sam, along with Igani Rael, Fraktur and Josh Atwater escape the planet before it's destruction, causing them to be chased by Supernova, a member of Thanos' black order. ''Black Panther: The Submariners ''(2022) T'Challa, former king of Wakanda returns in Marvel's ''Black Panther: The Submariner'', where he is no longer king after the Decimation. To return as king, he must fight the king Hunter, but in the middle of the war of control for Wakanda, the army of Atlantis emerges from under the sea, lead by Namor the Submariner, believing the decimation to be the fault of the Wakandans as a way to eliminate the Atlanteans. When the nation of Wakanda, split into two sides must stand together to fight against the forces of Atlantis, they face many troubles, gaining the belief that Wakanda will never be the same again. ''AS-guardians of The Galaxy ''(2022) Turn on the Zune and play some music, because Thor returns in ''AS-Guardians of The Galaxy''', joined by some new friends and part of a group. Searching for Gamora, the Guardians travel the galaxy to find their revived member, who is working as an assassin. In the midst of looking doing her duty, the sovereign seem to be hunting her and the rest of the Guardians, sending out their super weapon known as Adam Warlock to defeat them all, while the Guardians get into trouble with the evil scientist known as the High-Evolutionary. Meanwhile, Thor makes an interesting discovery, causing him to believe that his brother, Loki, is still alive. ''Captain Marvel: Annihilation ''(2022) ''TBA Shang-Chi ''(2023) ''TBA Ant-Man and The Wasp (As Well as the Other Ant-Man.) ''(2023) ''TBA Avengers: Tribunal (2024) TBA Fantastic Four ''(2024) ''TBA More TBA. Category:Unfinished Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:Reality Needed